James and Lily
by laura.g.galvan.delgado
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

The war against the Dark Lord had become extremely violent. There was little to no hope on the wizarding world. Everyday, the war took more and more lives from each side. Creatures such as mermaids, trolls and werewolves were being killed. The wizard population seemed to decrease rapidly as the days passed. The wizarding world was scared that the war could reach other parts of the world, luckily it had only reached the areas of the UK so far.

It had come to a point that even the muggle prime minister already knew about the serious attacks that had happened in the UK. The Prime Minister had already alerted his citizens by stating that there was a terrorist group attacking certain areas within the UK, that so far, no one knew what their agenda was, but they all needed to be careful as to who was in their neighborhood.

It was already the last week at Hogwarts and half of James Potter's classmates were no longer at the school. Most of them had to go back to their house to be able to be with their families in what many people thought it was going to be their last days alive. Many parents had also taken their children out of Hogwarts and homeschooled them. That way, they could keep an eye on them and be sure they are safe. Other students had to leave early from Hogwarts to be able to attend the funerals of their deceased loved ones.

The corridors of Hogwarts were no longer filled with that cheerful and joyful ambiance, they were now replaced with an atmosphere of sadness and sorrow. They were silent, an unusual state for them to be since in the past years, the last week at Hogwarts was usually filled with the sounds of students celebrating their soon to be graduation. Whilst other students were excited to be heading home, ready to be with their families for all summer.

This time however, some students were worried that once they stepped out of Hogwarts, it will be the last time that they will be able to see their friends. The muggle born students were scared that their parents would take them out of Hogwarts once they hear about all the destruction and death going on.

James Potter was walking through the corridors heading to the dining hall to see his friends. Upon his arrival, he saw that the mail had also arrived and how many students scared of opening their correspondence due to what the news might say on those letters. There were at least two students crying surrounded by classmates of different houses trying to cheer them on.

Ever since the war started, the rivalry between the different houses had stopped for a moment. It seemed ridiculous for students to compete against each other in the middle of the war. Why bother focusing on who is going to win the house cup next year if their families are in danger of perishing?

Once James arrived to where his friends were sitting, he placed himself in between his best friend, Sirius Black and his girlfriend, Lily Evans. Upon sitting, he reached to put some pancakes on his plate and a cup of milk just how he did every day. Remus Lupin, his other best friend, passed him a letter, which was directed to him.

There was a small tension once he grabbed the letter. James already knew that his family was safe. They were just a couple of elderly people, they pose no threat to the Dark Lord. Also, because they were pure-blooded, it would have been unnecessary for the Dark Lord to kill them. But the Dark Lord doesn't really need a valid reason to injure someone, he just needed one reason to kill. If killing an elderly couple help increase the fear of him, he would do it. James parents' weren't in the safety on their house after all. They were outside of town, visiting some relatives that lived far away.

Once he opened his letter, he felt relieved because the first sentence on the letter said that they were safe and having a good time with their relatives. James' friends realized that everything was fine and continued enjoying their food. Sirius gave him a pat on the back, while Lily went to squeeze his hand.

"James what did the old folks said?" asked Sirius once he realized that everything was okay with the Potter family. Sirius was the only one of James' friends that could refer to his parents like that. It could be because Sirius was James' closest friend, it could also be because Sirius had been living with the Potters since he was sixteen. It was most likely the latter one.

"They are saying that they want to invite us all to eat after graduation, your families included" answered James.

"Oh, wow I can't wait until I tell mom and dad about my graduation and a little dinner to celebrate with the Potters!" exclaimed Sirius with a sense of irony. Upon him saying that there was an awkward silence, no one on the group really talked about Black situation with his family.

"Well, my sister will for sure be extremely excited to see all my classmates and to come to my school," said Lily trying to lighten her mood. Lily was another member of the group who had a difficult relationship with members of her family. The only difference was that Lily only had problems with one member of her family. A few laughs came from the group of friends and then they continued to chat about the plans that they had once they graduated from Hogwarts.

"I will definitely become a teacher" said Remus Lupin, the smart one from the group. Many people usually looked at the group of friends and they just couldn't get how Gryffindor prefect Remus Lupin could be friends with spontaneous and misbehaving James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Yeah, I can definitely see you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts Moony" said Sirius making fun of their little inside joke and the little secret that they had within the group.

Moony is the nickname given to Remus by the group. Each one of them had a specific nickname related to the creature that they were able to shapeshift into. When Remus was just four years old, he was attacked by a werewolf and then he became one, something that he saw as a burden for the rest of his life.

Werewolf are seen as dangerous to society. Since many people view werewolf as ticking time bombs that are able to kill people even if their are loved ones. He tried to hide his werewolf side for many years, by going into hiding on full moon nights.

Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he kept trying as much as he could to hide his secret from his group of friends. He would sneak out on full moon nights and go to another place to be able to pass the night without his secret getting out. But nothing could stop some curious 12-year-old from discovering a deep secret from their friends, so James, Sirius and Peter managed to discovered Remus secret on their second year at Hogwarts.

In Remus surprised, his friends didn't shame him, or spread the news about him throughout the school instead of that they greeted him with open arms. They managed to make an illegal potion that would make them be able to turn into animals, an Animagus just to use the technical term. It took them quite a long time to be able to make such a complicated potion.

James had the ability to turn into a stag, thus giving him the nickname of Prongs. Sirius became a black dog giving him the nickname of Padfoot and Peter became a rat and thus they gave him the nickname of Worm tail.

"Where do you see yourself after graduating Hogwarts Padfoot?" replied Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, who even knows"

"Well whatever happens I just hope we can all be still friends" said Peter Pettigrew it seemed as he was saying it to himself, but it was loud enough for James to hear him. Once James heard that an epiphany came to him. As he was looking at the beautiful curly red hair of Lily and as he admired her beautiful bright green eyes. He realized that Lily was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

In that moment he realized that the war could end their lives at any moment and he wanted to spend every single time left he had with Lily. He wished that Lily and he survived the war. He couldn't help but imagine what life would be like with Lily by his side. He imagined Lily and him together after the war, in a little town with their children. He imagined having to wake up every single day to see her beautiful green eyes. He wanted the whole world to know that he, James Potter, belonged with Lily. He wanted everyone to know just how much he loved Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in that evening, the Marauders were in their dorm on the Gryffindor tower. Each of the boys in their respective beds, continuing the conversation of what they wish they would do once they graduate Hogwarts. Lupin was still saying that he would love to be a teacher. Peter couldn't decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but he wanted to do something that impacted the world. Sirius knew exactly what he wanted; he wanted to travel around the world, be able to explore as much as he can.

"I will probably go to the States or maybe explore the UK, one thing is for sure I am going to meet Queen and tour with them," said Sirius

"Why would you tour with the muggle queen?" asked Peter intrigued by his friend's goal.

"No Wormtail not the Queen Elizabeth, I mean the band Queen the one with the mustache guy" exclaimed Sirius "Jean Brown showed them to me, and they are actually pretty good for being a muggle band. Any ways I am going to one of their concerts, become friends with them, and explore the world and I am doing all of that with my dear friend James"

After James didn't answer, it alerted his friends. They all realized that James was unusually quiet; he didn't seem like he was paying attention at all to the conversation. He kept thinking the same thing over and over again; marrying Lily Evans. He knew it was probably a bad idea, they were 17, they were in the middle of a war, they had their whole life in front of them, why should they even hurry to tie the knot?

But at the same time, he loved her, even with all the chaos happening around him he had one thing cleared; that Lily was the one for him. Why wait to express your love to someone when you already know that you want to spend the rest of your life with them? And besides marrying young wasn't so weird in the magic community, his parents married young too, but could it be that it was maybe too young for Lily? After all she was raised with different values and cultures completely different from James.

"Prongs, what are you thinking about? I have never seen you be so quiet in my life, even Wormtail had talked more than you" Remus said interrupting James thoughts.

James didn't know how to respond; he knew that he could tell anything to his best friends. He knew that his best friend would support him no matter what, but would they judge his decision? He knew Remus would try and convince James not to go through it. Sirius would probably support his decision and encourage him, after all Sirius was fond of James and Lily relationship. He wasn't too sure of Peter's reaction to the news.

"I don't know guys I just have a lot of things going into my mind at the moment," said James.

"Well you can always tell us we are your best friends that's why we are here, you know'' said Peter going to James and giving him a pat on the back.

"Okey, I have to tell you something, I think I already made up my mind about it so don't try and change my mind but I feel like you all need to know this," said James and then he took a deep breath and got ready to tell his friends the thing that has been bothering him all day. " I want to propose to Lily"

A long silenced followed it seemed that time on the room had stopped. They were all looking at James and he didn't know if the silence was a good or bad thing. Each one of his friends had a different look into their faces. Remus had a surprised face, with his eyes and mouth wide open. Peter seemed to have the same face of a little kid on Christmas morning, smiling and excited for the future to come. Sirius definitely had a face that James had just seen once, but he couldn't figure out in what occasion. Sirius seemed sad, betrayed and furious at him.

"You better be joking James" said Sirius at James surprised. His tone was serious, and it sounded angry, extremely different from his usual upbeat tone. James didn't know if he was more surprised at Sirius reaction or to the fact that Sirius had called him by his first name and not his nickname. He instantly understood that Sirius didn't like that idea very much.

"I am not joking; I am being as serious as I can"

"Dude you are too young to even get married, look at my folks they got married young and now they are a mess. Why do you want to throw your life out of the window?"

"Who said anything about 'throwing my life out of the window' I just want to get married to Lily. Besides my parents got married young too and they are doing just fine, they still love each other as the first time they meet" said James

"James Are you sure? We are talking about lifelong commitment, and like I'm going to have to point to the elephant in the room but there is also a war going on right now." Exclaimed Remus

" I know there is a war right now, I know that it's a lifelong commitment and i understand that and yes I know is a little extreme and also it might be a little hard to explain but in my heart I feel like it's the correct thing to do, I believe that Lily is the one" James

"Try and explain it, we have time" said Remus.

" Okay I will try and just a heads up this might sound a little cheesy but listen, I know I am young, and chances are that Lily wouldn't even accept to marry me because she is more logical than me and stuff, but I seriously believe that Lily is the one for me. I mean she gets me better than anyone, she makes me be a better person. Remember what an asshole I was the first years of Hogwarts? Now look at me, I didn't do that alone. It was all Lily; I knew she wouldn't date me for the way that I was, so I started to change, and I really like who I have become because of her. She brings a whole new side to me that I didn't even knew I had before, she has helped me grow and she is honestly such a good person. I want to have a future with her, I want to have children with her, i want both of us to grow old together and end up with a beautiful family and with a beautiful house and be happy. I have never felt this way for someone else and you know that's why I think I seriously want to spend the rest of my life with her"

James has felt like he was in front of a judge waiting for his sentence. He had hoped that his explanation would be enough for his friends to give him the validation of marrying Lily. He didn't need it; he knew that anyways he would propose to her. He also didn't want to be on the altar on this wedding day and knowing that their friends don't approve of his decision.

A long silent moment appeared where all the Marauders were just staring at each other "I support your decision completely" said Peter "I honestly can't think of a world where you and Lily are not meant to be together"

"I think it is a rushed decision, but if someone can go, marry young, in the middle of the war and have a successful marriage is you guys." said Remus giving James a pat in the back.

James was relieved to hear that from his friends, but there was someone that hadn't responded so far, Sirius.

"what do you think Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and left the room by slamming the door hard enough to leave a crack or two on the old door frame. James to say the least was perplexed at Sirius behavior. He always thought that Sirius would be happy for James if he ever went to decide and marry Lily.

Sirius was the only one from the group that closer to understanding just how much James loved Lily. He started to analyze why Sirius was so mad at James decision; he couldn't get the face that Sirius had made when he first said his idea out loud. He knew he had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where. Then it hit him, that face, it was the same face that Sirius had on the Summer of 1977.


End file.
